Death of Magic
by HinataSoup
Summary: The main character is a magician who is humoring herself with parlor tricks, only to last even if its in a dark world. (How will it go?)
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry if bad or too short for your tastes, but I need help at times with it) Walking Dead does Not belong to me. None of it.

Staring out of the backseat of a small cop car, I mumble, "My family prepared for nearly every catastrophe, but who would have imagined this shit hitting?" I stared up to the small window that is closed with random tumbling and screaming noises coming from everywhere it seems. I tap my boots against the floor and watch my fingers bounce as if their playing the piano against my knees, covered in black tights. I jump slightly startled when I hear thudding against the window panes and see the corpses plain claw at the window. I slid in between the seats to try and wait out the corpses incessant calls, every few quiet moments I peer at the front, than the sides, before I pull out of my sleeve a thin, sharp knife and carefully pressed on the window to the front to cut through and slide into the front seat.

I sigh and whisper, "Luckily I remember some wicked cool magic tricks…" Then slowly slid both my arms through, than the rest of my body slowly slipped through into the front, landing with my face close to the pedals and the only actual thing keeping me from hitting the ground is my hands holding me up, especially since my feet are free from the back window. I slowly kneel onto the front seat and look towards the doors to close and lock. "I don't need to be eaten, Corpses are corpses, nothing more." I grab my knife and observe my surroundings carefully although it is surrounded by just cars, I softly mumble "My dad wanted us prepared, but corpses coming to life was not likely… It is sad that all the storing done might go to waste…" I got startled awake by thudding to see some strange people staring at me and moving their mouth as if trying to speak to me. 'Should I carve into the window, ignore them or open the door?' I shook my head and unlock the door and open to hear, "Get out of there! There are Walkers coming!" Then I felt my arm get yanked to the direction the others were going as well. I followed not wanting to be stuck with the supposed 'Walkers' which would be a nightmare, quickly following eagerly only to reach a rather large vehicle that they pulled me into.  
There was a kind old man, calling himself Dale and many other people in the area. I just stared at my surroundings, not sure what else to do besides that.  
I over hear some speaking of the weapons, which gave me a sneaky idea, I smile innocently, than left to do a magic trick or two, only to hear, "Where the Hell is my weapon?!" Called a feminine voice, than other voices calling out similar questions. I just giggled to myself, and went on my way.

As night came, I saw a woman with hair forming her face, as I approach her, she just looked at me as if she was a water dam nearing its burst, of tears or water. "uh... you okay?" I utter cautiously and keep my distance from touching her, if she is in a volatile mood. I retreated back to the r.v and just collapsed onto the soft ground, mumbling "I haven't been on something soft for a long while, its nice..." drifting to my own thoughts and dreams.

(I am sorry if its bad, my stories need a lot of work)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Walking dead, I own only the OCs.

Chapter 2:

I woke to the sound of growling and moaning, to lift myself up into a kneeling position and close the door of the r.v. roughly to keep it shut, "Such a racket, Damn them Walkers." I mutter than wrap a scarf I had around my arms tightly. Looking over at a blonde girl in a tight expression, as if she wanted to cry or shoot up everything in sight, but held it together by just a few strands of sanity.

"Dale, give me my gun..." She says in an exhausted tone, only for my curiousity ever so peaked and to watch how she seemed to prevent low jabs at her, but goes for every jab she can against the man, mentioning anything she can to hurt or make him regret.

I sigh at the mere sight and thought, '_B***h needs to shut up and grow up, she has to realize some things cross.._.' I thought, and slid my fingers up my sleeve for a piece of what felt like candy or a small button. I could not pick my words out when it comes to really speaking to anyone, but I could think freely without being turned away for age or my frame of body.

"Hey, Little Lady, what is eaten' ya?" I look up to see a man with hazelnut color hair and a narrow face that gave me a thought for a human stalagmite formed on the face, "What are you searching for?" I then paused and felt only my tongue slickly roam around my mouth, scraping against my teeth, until I felt a slight hint of blood or skin flake around.

I shook my head swiftly to snap out of it than say, "I am just twiddling my thumbs, in a sense..." Than left the man's sight anxious to get away from him, and out of the vehicle. I only just realize the man's name is Shane, and there is Rick, the friend and partner to a cop-like duo and a strange manship, it would seem.

I gave a soft giggle, '_Oh...Hell, it would be hilarious for so many, a relationship with unlikely few.._.' only to grab a small batch of branches and smash them all at once together. Only to see that Daryl and Glenn, the two who dragged me out of the cop car were chilling near the front of the r.v. only a guy called, T-Dog was facing them, from another car he was positioned near.

"What was the CDC like?" I ask and grip at the ends of my shirt tightly, only thinking, '_Hell beware._..' and listened to their sad tale of woe on how the CDC was, along with how things ended up. I could only stifle a yawn and look around lazily after hearing half of their tale, and leave their tale for another situation to barge myself into.

"We need to organize this when searching for Sophia." Said a gruff man in a cop uniform and curly hair softly on his head. I raise my head to join the search, only for the man with a similar cut, to appear and question me.

"Why do you want to go out there? Wander off and get lost? No, no way are we letting a stranger join our search." He said, only for me to narrow my eyes at him, before grabbing a spare gun swiftly out of pocket aiming it at the person and say bitterly, "Authority is non-existent now, those who take authority over others in this time are as good as dirt." Than I stuck the gun in my sleeve, than with a wave of my hand made it disappear than left the scene.

"See, she is a loose cannon and needs to be watched over all times." Shane spoke with a serious tone after the female left with a gun, only to search his side holster and find no sign of his own gun. Rick was looking between his friend's bewildered and sour expression and to the direction the woman left, only to be stuck in a position of which to side.

"Rick, you believe I am right, right? Ya'know she can't come with us, she may trick us and take us for all we got." Shane influenced and tried to convince everyone to think, to keep the woman put.

I kicked the ground and stuck a peppermint in passed my lips slightly, and felt the warm liquid of the candy morph in my mouth slowly and overwhelm my senses, than turned to see everyone around the two strange cops. "You people don't know me or anyone, all you care for is being on top." I turned back up the road and started a lazy search through some vehicles with a knife in hand, only able to hear faint sounds of wind and the echo of my own footsteps among the pavement.

"Hey, miss, what are you doing out here?" I happened upon Dale, not very close to the r.v. of his, I looked towards him suspiciously than away, as if suspecting a cop or gunned up stranger to race down at me any moment, but neither seemed to happen and it made me even more worried to accept letting him know.

"I am not... I am not going to stay here, just like what the cop guy said and knowing my name is like holding a random leaf..." I stared at Dale and watched his careful expression before continuing, "Its a pointless endeavor to hold a name, when they will disappear in little to no time." I started off past Dale only to hear him chuckle slightly, and face me again with a small smile on his face.

"So, that's how it is? Disappearing, what about your family? Or the friends you had before all this?" Dale asked, and paused before continuing a few moments after, "What about coming with us to find your friends and family?" Which made me grin slightly at the idea, then allow that cheerful façade to disappear quickly after it had appeared on my face, creamy coloring with dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and my hair tied back in a thin ponytail. "Why make such an effort? I am not much besides a small number on the graph of human population and deaths to occur in the future..." I pause and play with the end of my shirt with my fingers and felt the soft fabric of my shirt and down to the ends of my skirt slight ends.

"Well, when your ready to tell me your name, its always welcome..." Dale spoke assuring, than he turned to head back to his r.v and the group that was there.

(Sorry if boring, but please enjoy)


End file.
